


Walls

by VanaTuivana



Series: Be or Become [2]
Category: The Silmarillion - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanaTuivana/pseuds/VanaTuivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She, fragile bloom, wilts in the ever-dusk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

She stares up, down, away, anywhere. She, fragile bloom, wilts in the ever-dusk. He, Dark Elf, needs, covets her light; she shall not fade away!

"I could build you one."

Her glance darts toward him, uncomprehending, still flickering the residual brightness of her spirit. He presses on, desperately. "A window. You could see the sun. If you wish."

She looks at him then, almost-smiles for the first time, cautious; he leans into her light, basking in unaccustomed warmth. Only for a moment: she turns away too quickly, stares at the wall again, dreams of the sun.

He builds the window.


End file.
